Midnight Waltz
by Invidia1988
Summary: In the darkness of the night among the busy streets, and in the death of silence. Such a beautiful thing, to watch the daylight die in the sky, blazing it with crimson fire that mimics the hand of the alchemist that holds my attention to this day.


Disclaimer: I do not own fma characters. they in fact belong to Hiromu Arakawa. All I own is this fic.

Warning: This is yaoi, shonen-ai, male/male fiction between two men.

Rating: on the rating it is more of a pg to pg-13 suitable for all ages.

With all that said I hope you enjoy it. ;

Midnight Waltz

In the darkness of the night among the busy streets, and in the death of silence. Such a beautiful thing, to watch the daylight die in the sky, blazing it with crimson fire that mimics the hand of the alchemist that holds my attention to this day. How fun it is to watch The Flame's face light up in anger once he's shot down and put into his place by other well deserving people like myself.

I, The Crimson Alchemist have always been intriuged with this man's power. How close it resembles to my own explosive manner, the deep bursts of heat, the determind strength of the alchemic fire that pulses through my hands once the human usually in front of my is composed into a bomb. The more it makes me think, the more I am drawn to the other.

I'll never forget one night.. it was before we were all dispatched to Ishbal. The banquet party that was thrown in our honor for going across to the desert fo end the settlement of a race. I had been lingering just outside the doorway dressed up for the occassion in a white military uniform most adorne in these suits other's have spent the time and money to rent a tuxedo to actually look nice for some woman or in some rare cases some men.

I myself am leaning back in one of the chairs, feet propped up on the next chair next to me. Not really in the social mood need to say, as getting attatched to someone is pointless. We are all a common build up of metallic elements, water, ammonia, and all that good stuff. Looking up once I feel a pair of eyes on me, I greet the other with a playful smirk moving my feet off the chair providing an empty spot for the man taking a rest from the noise of the room.

" Well well if it isn't The Flame." I say cunning as ever, flicking the dark hair tail that slips over my shoulder. I reguard the other as how I see him, and lean forwards onto the table. The Alchemist ignores me turning his head to the side with a soft snort. Needless to say I never like being ignored. I get up from my spot, and move over to him where I extend a hand to him. A wicked grin in place as I gain his attention with his gesture.

" Care to dance?" Trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, as I linger my white clothed hand to him. Those gloves the only thing keeping me from making some sort of deadly thing in the building. Roy Mustang gives me a weary glance, but doesn't decline the offer.

Taking my hand we make our way to a remote spot just along the balcony. Once in the spot a rather slow song starts up on the string quartet. The flame alchemist takes a moment to adjust himself, then moves along to the sweet sounds of the music playing. The dance itself was glorious as I'll ever remember, seeing the way the moonlight engulfs the other's figure.

The flicker of a pre-innocence that lingers there just under my grasp, for one instant I can feel the room disappear. Leaving only us two among the darkening shadows of the empty corridor. The only source of light is the grand windows that spill the silver rays of the midnight sky illuminating it as we move among the shadows.

Breathless whispers echo in the air, as the music's crescendo climbs higher into the sky. The only thing that I can hear, feel, and taste is right in front of me, as I have long since claimed Roy's lips in a steady kiss. The feeling of the other's lips along my own was pure heaven, the closest I'll ever feel.

The music slowly begins to receed into the next song, another soft song that lingers in my ears. We move to the rhythm of this song, hands.. deadly hands, ones that burn with a snap, and the other my own capable of mass destruction with the two tattoo'ed arrays in the center.

Our kiss lasts for another few seconds, as the song ends we pull back from one another. My golden amber eyes locking with obsidian black. We seperate ourselves from one another completely, fire based hands removing themselves from my hair. My own untangle from the nape of Roy's neck, to run them along the soft feeling of his skin. My hands move down the length of the other's body, feeling the diffrent fexture of the fabrics of the uniform, to the hard muscle beneath the shirts.

We turn away from each other, and head off in our own directions. Roy back into the ballroom, myself back to my loft. To lay in wait for the flame alchemist, as I know he always returns to me. The night is indeed beautiful when you have all the time to share it, yet not enough time to live it.

In death is forever, those that deliever death are chased by death. There so I leave these words to you all lay down in peace, and stay out of my way.

Zolf J. Kimbley The Crimson Alchemist.

Owari

Alright I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did writing it. I look forward to what everyone has to say please read and review or comment.


End file.
